


Shopping

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/119678509235/imagine-getting-caught-in-the-middle-of-an">Based on contest prompt: Imagine getting caught in the middle of an argument between Sam and Dean.</a>
</p><p>Had to be 300 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

The boutique assistant’s cheeks were red. You looked between Sam and Dean, who’d stopped shouting for a few seconds. Sam clutched a hanger bearing an exquisite teal coloured, silk evening gown, with a plunging front. Dean held a kneelength, long sleeved, figure hugging black dress. It started again.

“Y/N needs to look like she’s worth more than a little black dress,” Sam growled.

Dean shifted. “She’ll be showing… everything in that thing!”

“It’s not like your choice leaves much to the imagination either!”

The brothers glared at each other. Their lips on the verge of curling upwards in a primalistic display of testosterone. You had two hours to get ready for the ball and hopefully wind-up the case with no more bodies… and they were arguing over the damn dress!

Sam looked like he was about to start shouting again, but you didn’t give him a chance. “OI!” Your voice was like a whip, snapping the guy’s attention towards you.

You checked the assistant’s name badge. “Cheryl and I will pick out the damn dress. The two of you can wait outside!” You looked between Dean and Sam, your eyes dark and forceful.

“Fine,” grumbled Sam.

“Okay,” muttered Dean. The pair of them put the dresses back and sulked out of the boutique.

Cheryl came up to you, holding a new dress for you to try. All red taffeta, bodice and flowing skirt. “You okay?” Cheryl asked, passing you the dress as you entered the fitting rooms.

“I’m fine,” you replied, closing the curtain and stripping down to try on the dress. Pulling on the dress, you found it fitted well. It’d be just the thing to tempt the ghost that had been terrorising the city’s debutantes.

You pulled back the curtain to show Cheryl. “I’ll take it.”


End file.
